Joeys pokemon adventure
by Mysterious shade112
Summary: A Trainer named joey goes on an adventure with his trusty Charizard and his friends Rose and Jennifer what lies in store for them
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:30 am joey, Jennifer and rose had just waken up from there tiresome journey up to that point.

Jennifer looks towards the rest of the group "So guys what shall we do today?"  
Joey looks around at everyone before replying "well i don't know about you guys but i am really looking forward to seeing what cool items the Department store might have and i'm sure Draco would agree isn't that right buddy?" Joey looks towards his Charizard who nods in response to what joey had said.

Jennifer would finish packing up her belongings before looking at the group  
"Well i am gonna hit up the new restaurant that just opened called Miltanks pancake house."

"Ooh Jennifer that sounds good mind if i join you?" Asks rose, "not at all rose the more the merrier" replied Jennifer

Joey looks at the two "meet back here at 12:00?"

"Sure joey me and rose will be back by then isn't that right rose?" Jennifer looks towards rose who is staring at a fountain in the shape of a Rhydon

"Hmm?, oh yeah definitely, we will be here at 12" rose looks back towards the others

Joey stares at her a bit before looking at Jennifer "alright well me and Draco are gonna be headed there now so ill see you when we get back"

Jennifer looks at joey and replies "alright see you later" she watches him leave and then turns towards rose "well we better get headed out to"

Rose looks at Jennifer and smiles obviously excited "oh man i cant wait to taste the pancakes"

Jennifer laughs a bit before walking towards the restaurant "i can tell"

Rose follows after Jennifer "do you think they will have a lot of customers?"

Jennifer looks at her "not sure its a new place so probably"


	2. A new Friend

"So Draco see anything you like?" Draco looks around a bit before looking towards a new mega bracelet with 4 mega stones for it for only $120,000 and points to it "char"  
Joey looks through his wallet "ooh sorry buddy looks like i'm 20,000 short."

Draco huffs a bit mad before turning his back to joey "oh come on Draco don't be like that you know i would buy that if i could but i don't have enough money, maybe if its still here later when we have enough ill buy it"

Draco ignores him and someone taps joey on the shoulder "i heard you don't have enough money for something?"

Joey looks at him "yeah my buddy Draco wants the mega bracelet and stones but i'm 20,000 short so now he is mad"

The person looks at the Charizard and back at joey "is that all? Ill tell you what ill give you the extra 20,000 to purchase it'

Joey looks at the person "oh no i couldn't just take your money, i wouldn't feel right"

The stranger hands the cashier the money and gets the mega stone before handing it to joey "its ok consider it as a gift from me to you"

Joey slowly takes the bracelet and the stones and his Charizard looks towards him "well thanks uhm...whats your name?"

The stranger laughs a bit "my bad i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jonathan"

Joey smiles a bit "nice to meet you Jonathan my name is joey, hey would you like to travel with me and my group?"

Jonathan thinks a bit "your group hmm...sure i wouldn't mind,

Joey smiles "alright we should be headed back its almost 12:00 we are supposed to meet them at the towns fountain"

Jonathan nods a bit "alright lead the way then"


	3. Meeting the Group

Joey, Draco and Jonathan head to the fountains to meet up with rose and Jennifer who had just finished up at the restaurant

Jennifer looks at Jonathan and back at joey "who is this joey?"

Joey looks at Jonathan and at Jennifer "oh this is Jonathan i met him in the department store he helped me buy a mega bracelet with some mega stones so i invited him along to come"

Jennifer looks back at Jonathan "oh ok nice to meet you Jonathan my name is Jennifer and this is rose"

Jennifer looks at rose "say hi rose"  
Rose looks at Jonathan "hey..."

Jonathan smiles a bit "nice to meet the both of you"

Jennifer nods and looks at joey "so joey where are we headed next?"

Joey thinks a bit before answering "i don't know how about we just walk around and see what else this town has to offer?"

Rose looks around "how about we go to the museum?"

Joey nods in response "sure we can go there, we may even learn something new"


End file.
